Always With You
by Och
Summary: Zero diserang oleh kawanan vampire level E disaat menyelesaikan tugas. Namun, disitu Zero sudah kelelahan dan hampir mati. Siapakah seseorang yang datang menyelematkannya? KaZe. I love this pairing 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Suara dari dalam sebuah hutan yang begitu gelap,suara langkah beberapa kaki yang sedang berlari-larian. Seorang pemuda yang sedang dikejar oleh kawanan vampire level E. Zero Kiryu saat itu ditugaskan untuk membunuh kawanan level E yang sering mengganggu sebuah kota. Kali ini Zero sedang lengah dan mendapat serangan kuat dari vampire tersebut, mengakibatkan dia terluka cukup parah.

"Hey, manusia. Mau lari kemana kau? Tidak ada gunanya kau berlari, yang ada kau akan segera menjadi santapan kami." Ucap salah satu vampire.

Zero terus berlari tanpa berhenti sedikit pun. Dia tahu jika sampai berhenti nyawanya akan terancam. Sudah terdengar suara terengah-engah dari Zero,tanda kalau dia sudah sangat lemah.

"Sial." Kutuk Zero. Dia memeriksa _Bloody Rose_ dan tersisa 4 peluru lagi.

Kemudian dia mengarahkan senjatanya kearah salah satu vampire.

**DOORR...**

Satu vampire sudah menjadi abu dan tinggal beberapa vampire yang tersisa. Zero yakin pelurunya tidak cukup untuk menghabisi kawanan vampire tersebut.

'Ini parah, tidak pernah aku selengah ini kepada level E itu.' pikir Zero. Kemudian dia terus menembak vampire sampai pelurunya habis, tapi vampire itu tidak ada habisnya malah semakin bertambah.

Bagi Zero malam ini dia adalah santapan mereka. Tapi dia tidak menyerah dia tetap berlari sampai-sampai tidak sengaja dia terselengkat oleh ranting dan terjatuh dengan sangat keras.

"Ugh,sakit." rintih Zero. Dia ingin bangun tapi sudah mendengar suara vampire level E di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, bocah manis." ucap vampire sambil menyeringai.

Zero sudah sangat lemah dan tidak berdaya, tubuhnya sudah gemetar ketakutan. Tangan kanannya memengang lengan kirinya yang bersimbah darah akibat bertarung dengan level E. Keningnya juga terlihat ada luka sayatan juga beberapa memar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Hal ini sudah 'gawat' bagi Zero, dia sudah sangat kelelahan dan ingin jatuh tersungkur. Tapi dia tidak ingin menampakkan kelemahannya pada vampire lemah itu. Saat itu juga salah satu vampire dengan sekejap mencekik leher Zero dan menariknya sehingga membuat Zero berdiri.

"Kami akan menyantapmu disini." bisik vampire itu. Zero merasa sangat merinding dan terus gemetar.

Akhirnya saat taring level E itu hampir mendekati leher Zero.

"Tidak!" teriak Zero memberontak. Dia tidak akan pernah memberikan darahnya pada vampire.

Zero menendang vampire yang mencekiknya tadi dan lepas dari cengkeramannya. Para level E pun mulai mengejar Zero lagi. Nasib baik tidak berpihak pada Zero. Dia terjebak oleh sebuah tembok dan juga sudah dikepung oleh beberapa vampire itu.

"Hah...ha..hah" dasah Zero yang sudah menahan sakit luka-lukanya dan belum lagi dia akan menjadi santapan level E.

"Jalan buntu, hah?"salah satu vampire langsung menyeringai jahat.

Mata Zero sekarang hanya melihat samar-samar tidak jelas. Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah dasyat, Zero terus berpikir apakah dia akan mati disini dimakan oleh monster level E ini.

Kemudian sebuah tangan ingin mencengkeram Zero lagi, tapi kali ini dengan sekuat tenaganya Zero menghindar walaupun hanya beberapa jengkal. Lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa menahan semua ini, darah yang sudah bececeran ditanah membuat para vampire tergoda.

Sekali lagi Zero sudah ingin pingsan tapi dia tetap terbangun walaupun yang ia lihat hanyalah samar-samar. Tapi setelah itu, dia merasakan beberapa level E sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari hadapannya dan terganti oleh seseorang yang memancarkan mata darah yang sangat merah. Tubuh Zero yang sudah mati rasa itu kemudian jatuh pingsan disebuah tangan seseorang itu. Seseorang itu bukanlah manusia melainkan _pureblood_ terkuat dikalangan seluruh vampire.

"Aku menemukanmu, Zero."bisik Kaname Kuran ditelinga Zero yang juga musuh Zero sedari dulu dan dia membawa tubuh Zero pergi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beberapa hari kemudian

Terlihat sebuah rumah besar kediaman _pureblood_ terkuat yaitu, Kuran Kaname. Kaname tidak tinggal sendirian dia tinggal bersama adik kandungnya, Yuki Kuran. Orang tua mereka sudah lama meninggal saat Yuki masih sangat kecil. Kaname sangat bersyukur masih memiliki saudara yang sangat mencintainya. Tapi Kaname sudah lebih mencintai seseorang selain Yuki. Seorang yang selalu membencinya karena dia seorang _pureblood_, tapi Kaname tidak pernah membencinya. Orang tersebut ialah, Kiryu Zero.

Flashback

_Tubuh kecil Kaname muda yang bersimbah darah dimana-mana membuat vampire level E mengincarnya. Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah dan akhirnya dia memilih beristirahat dan duduk menyandar dengan pohon besar dan rindang. _

_ Tapi kerumunan level E datang disaat Kaname masih beristirah, Kaname memasang mata merah darahnya dan menatap tajam kearah level E itu._

_ "Enyahlah." bisik Kaname dan sekejap level E itu menjadi butiran debu._

_Padahal itu adalah tenaga terakhirnya untuk bisa bertahan. Kaname akhirnya tidur dengan banyak luka di tubuhnya. Dia yakin nanti lukanya akan sembuh._

_Beberapa menit lamanya, Kaname mendengar suara telapak kaki yang sedang berlari-lari menghampirinya._

'_Siapa?' pikir Kaname bangun dari tidurnya._

_Akhirnya orang yang dipertanyakan Kaname muncul dari semak-semak. Seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya. Kaname mengernyitkan alisnya. _

'_Manusia? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?' pikir Kaname lagi._

_Dipandangan Kaname anak laki-laki ini memiliki rambut silver sempurna, dan warna mata yang sama dengan rambutnya, apalagi mata besarnya saat ini menatap mata merah milik Kaname dengan rasa tidak takut._

_ "Eum...A-Apakah Kakak tersesatjuga?" tanya anak silver itu pada Kaname ragu-ragu._

_ "Tidak." jawab Kaname singkat._

_Saat Kaname ingin pergi meninggalkannya lengan bajunya ditariknya pelan oleh anak laki-laki seakan menahan untuk pergi._

_ "Wajah Kakak terluka, jika dibiarkan lama-lama akan terinfeksi." Ucapnya, sambil merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil hansaplas kemudian menempelkannya di kening Kaname yang terluka._

_ "Apa kau selalu membawa itu?" tanya Kaname datar._

_ "Yup."jawab anak laki-laki itu dengan senyum yang manis._

_Mata Kaname membesar melihat betapa manisnya dia. Selain Yuki anak ini yang tersenyum kepadanya. Akhirnya, Kaname tersenyum ramah kepada anak silver itu._

_ "Siapa namamu?" tanya Kaname._

_ "Kiryu Zero, bagaimana dengan nama Kakak?" tanya Zero._

_ "Kau bisa memanggilku Kaname."ucap Kaname tidak lepas dari pandangan kepada Zero._

_ "Kalau begitu dimana kau tinggal, biar kubantu untuk mencari rumahmu."kata Kaname._

_ "Aku tinggal disebuah kota kecil dekat sini." jawab Zero._

_ "Oh, mungkin aku tahu." Kaname tersenyum ramah pada Zero membuat wajah Zero bersemburat merah._

_Diperjalanan mereka terus bercerita tentang kenapa mereka bisa sampai dihutan. Zero yang begitu polos hanya mengangguk-angguk pernyataan dari Kaname._

_ "Zero-kun, Apa kau tahu vampire?"tanya Kaname ingin tahu reaksi dari Zero._

_ "Eum? Otosan juga pernah bercerita tentang itu kepada Okasan, karena mereka adalah pemburu vampire. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu vampire,tapi mendengar beberapa teman-temanku bercerita betapa menakutkannya vampire. Aku rasa aku tidak tahu kalau belum menyaksikannya."terang Zero mengeluarkan senyuman manis kepada Kaname._

_Didalam pikirannya dia belum pernah menemukan manusia sepolos ini, yang ada mereka hanya takut dan ingin membunuhnya. Tapi dari seoarang Zero dimata Kaname sangatlah beda._

_Kaname kemudian mengetes Zero lagi, kali ini dia menyergap Zero ke tanah. _

_**Dugg...**_

_Sekarang tubuh Zero ada dibawah Kaname, mata mereka saling bertatapan dalam. Kaname mengeluarkan aura vampirenya yang sudah kembali. Kemudian dia memperlihatkan mata merah darahnya kepada Zero. Mata Zero terbelalak melihat Kaname._

_ "Zero-kun, bagaimana kalau aku vampire? Mungkin aku akan meminum darahmu sampai habis."ucap Kaname dengan seringaian jahat._

_Mata Zero tidak lepas dari Kaname yang matanya sudah menyala-nyala,taringnya kecilnya yang sudah keluar._

_ "Vam...pire." ucap Zero tidak percaya. Kemudian dia kembali dengan sadar dan menatap Kaname dengan berani._

_ "Aku tidak takut. Jika vampirenya seperti Kaname-san aku tidak takut."ucap Zero lantang._

_Pfft..._

_ "Hahaha...ha..ha, Zero-kun kau lucu sekali." Akhirnya Kanamemelepaskan Zero dengan tertawa sekeras mungkin membuat Zero mengernyitkan alis._

_ "Apa yang lucu?"tanya Zero._

_ "Tidak ada."jawab Kaname kembali tersenyum kepada Zero._

_Lalu, Kaname mengantarkan Zero sampai batas hutan dan desa. Zero melambai-lambai kepada Kaname dan akhirnya menghilang._

_Sampai saat itu, Kaname terus mengingat Zero seumur hidupnya, sampai suatu hari mendengar berita kalau kediaman hunter keluarga Kiryu diserang oleh pureblood. Hal tersebut, membuat Kaname terpukul. Apakah Zero akan baik-baik saja._

End Flashback 

Dan akhirnya Kaname berhasil menemukan Zero dan sekarang menjadi vampire_ hunter, _tapi tidak apa-apa untuk Kaname, dia akan membuat Zero mencintainya juga.


	3. Chapter 3

Disebuah ruang yang gelap tanpa ada sinar matahari menembus ruangan tersebut, yang ada hanyalah gelap malam dan ditemani oleh bulan sabit. Zero masih dalam keadaan tertidur pulas, padahal disamping itu ada sesosok _Brunette _yang berpakaian kemeja hitam polos sedang menunggu Zeronya untuk bangun. Wajah manis Zero tidak pernah hilang dari ingatan Kaname saat beberapa tahun lalu. Tangan kanan Kaname meraih poni milik Zero dan membenarkannya agar dia bisa melihat wajah manisnya.

"Cepat bangun, _Zero."_ bisik Kaname lembut, dan mulai meninggalkan Zero.

Dilorong yang juga amat gelap namun mewah, Kaname berjalan menuju ruangannya. Didalam benaknya dia selalu memikirkan Zero. Selama beberapa tahun dia kehilangan Zero dan sekarang dia pasti sangat membenci Kaname karena kejadian _itu._

Tapi bukan Kaname yang mengenal menyerah, dia akan menjelaskannya pada Zero itu semua pada saat Zero sudah bisa membuka hatinya untuk Kaname. Selain itu, Zero juga akan bersedih jika Kaname menceritakan itu semua.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi, Zero. Apalagi pergi dariku.' Benak Kaname.

Kaname sekarang sudah berada di dalam kantornya juga sebagai kamarnya. Dia duduk di meja kantornya dan melihat beberapa lembar kertas berasal dari Dewan Vampire.

Semenjak orang tua Kaname dan Yuki meninggal, Dewan Vampire memperlakukan Kaname dan Yuki layaknya raja. Kaname hanya menerima sambutan tersebut, dia yakin suatu saat dia akan menjadi pangeran dari seluruh vampire. Dan juga adiknya, Yuki. Kaname akan menjaga Yuki sampai dia bisa hidup mandiri. Kaname sangat mencintai Yuki sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Yuki yang begitu ceria, baik, sopan dan juga manis selalu menghibur Kaname jika dia dalam kegelisahan. Yuki juga yang membuat Kaname bertahan untuk menghadapi sikap Dewan Vampire yang bisa dibilang _paksa._

Kaname tersenyum setelah menggambarkan betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki Yuki, tapi sekarang dia punya Zero. Zero yang selama ini dia cari, Zero yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya, Zero yang selalu dia bayangkan. Namun, sekarang dia sudah tidak perlu mencarinya, karena dia sudah menemukannya. Kaname sangat senang dengan kehadiran malaikat _silver_nya.

_**Tok..tok..**_

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Kaname akan Zero. Kaname kemudian memasang wajah kesal dan dingin kepada orang yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk." ucap Kaname.

Saat pintu terbuka Yuki muncul dengan malu-malu kepada Kaname. Wajah Yuki begitu manis dan mata bulatnya membuat dia begitu lucu.

"Ada apa, Yuki?"tanya Kaname lembut, tidak lupa Kaname memberikan senyuman ramahnya.

"Eum..Kaname _Nii-san,_ apakah manusia yang kau bawa kemari itu, orang yang selama ini _Nii-san_ cari?"tanya Yuki. Mungkin yang dimaksud oleh Yuki adalah Zero yang Kaname bawa kemari. Dengan anggukan Kaname,dia pun menghampiri Yuki yang berdiri didekat pintu.

"Kau jangan mengganggunya, Yuki. Dia masih sangat sensitif pada kita. Jadilah gadis baik, Yuki."ucap Kaname tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut halus Yuki.

Yuki dengan senang menganggukkan kepala dan membalikkan badan. Sebelum membuka knop pintu. Yuki tidaklupa mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' pada Kaname, Kaname juga membalas dengan 'selamat tidur juga' sebelum Yuki menutup pintu.

Sekarang tinggal Kaname yang sendirian didalam kamarnya, dia sangat bosan dengan pekerjaannya dan lebih memilih untuk melihat bulan yang kini sabit, Kaname menatap tajam kearah langit yang gelap, awan hitam menutupi sinar bulan.

"Zero." bisik Kaname.

Tidak ada pikiran lain di kepala Kaname selain Zero, sebesar itukah cinta Kaname kepada Zero?

Dilain sisi Zero yang sudah lama tertidur sekejap bangun dan masih merasakan sakit melanda disekujur tubuhnya. Tangan Zero terus memegangi keningnya yang terasa seperti dipukul-pukul itu.

'Tempat apa ini? Dimana ini? Siapa yang membawaku kemari? Kenapa tidak ada siapa-siapa disini?' benak Zero terus berkutik.

Kemudian dia dapat merasakan aura vampire dimana-mana? Zero paling tidak suka dengan aura menjijikan itu. Karena tidak tahan, dengan paksa Zero bangkit dari tempat tidur besarnya dan menuju pintu. Tubuhnya masih sangat sakit dan luka dilengannya juga masih basah.

Dengan hati-hati Zero tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri, dia berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong gelap. Lalu, muncullah pikiran jernih Zero.

'Apa aku berada di istana para vampire? Banyak aura berkeliaran disini.' pikir Zero langsung merinding, dan segera mencari jalan keluar. Dia tahu kalau nyawanya sekarang masih dalam bahaya besar, karena dia manusia sendiri yang dikelilingi puluhan vampire.

"Ugh."keluh Zero yang merasakan luka lengannya mulai terbuka dan darah mulai membasahi lengan bajunya. Zero tau darahnya akan mengundang para vampire disini.

Dengan secepatnya Zero berlari mencari pintu keluar. Namun,tidak ada pintu yang mengarahkan untuk keluar dari rumah ini. Dia tidak ingin mati disini dan dimakan oleh monster itu.

Zero saat itu tidak tahu dimana _Bloody Rose_nya, terakhir dia pakai adalah saat menembak level E sebelumnya. Akhirya Zero menyerah dan memilih untuk bersandar di tembok. Banyak darah yang kelua, namun aneh tidak ada satupun vampire yang datang menghampiri Zero.

Beberapa menit Zero beristirahat, terdengar suara sepatu mendekatinya. Zero terbangun dan mulai mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi suara sepatu itu. Dia yakin kalau suara sepatu itu tidak lain adalah vampire.

Karena tidak melihat belakang Zero tidak sengaja menjatuhkan subuah vas kaca dan membuat suara begitu keras. Kemudian suara sepatu itu datang mendekat dan hampir sampai. Tubuh Zero semakin melemah karena banyak darah yang dikeluarkan dari lengan tangannya.

"Ternyata kau." kata Yuki.

Zero hanya menatap datar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, saat Yuki mulai mendekatkan dirinya kepada Zero, Zero selalu menghindar.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menggigitmu. Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke kamarmu." ucap Yuki tersenyum ramah.

Pada saat tangan Yuki ingin meraih tangan Zero, mencoba untuk menuntunnya, namun dihempas oleh Zero.

"Pergi vampire. Katakan dimana pintu keluarnya?"tanya Zero masih sulit untuk berucap.

Yuki yang hanya memandang sedih, diam tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih. Sebab, jika sampai dia menyakiti Zero, Kaname _Nii-san_ akan marah kepadanya. Selain itu, Yuki juga dilarang untuk menunjukkan pintu keluar kepada Zero. Karena suatu saat dia akan kabur dari rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi?" tanya Yuki.

"Aku tidak tahan disini. Ugh-!" jawab Zero, yang kemudian dia merasakan sakit lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Yuki tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung memapah Zero menuju kamarnya, tidak ada rasa lelah untuk membawa Zero karena dia adalah vampire atau bisa dibilang _pureblood_.

Setelah membawa Zero ke tempat tidurnya kembali, dia segera memanggil Kaname untuk mengurusnya. Karena Yuki tahu kalau Kaname sangat suka untuk mengurus Zero tercintanya.

Dengan cepatnya Kaname datang menghampiri Yuki yang sedari tadi menunggu Kaname datang. Yuki pada saat itu berada di depan kamar Zero, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Zero, maka dia memilih untuk membawa _Nii-san _nya datang.

"Yuki, ada apa dengan Zero? Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Kaname.

"_Nii-san, _lukanya terbuka lagi. Itu sebabnya aku terbangun, bau darahnya menggodaku." jawab Yuki, jari-jarinya menyentuh bibirnya. Kaname menatap Yuki tajam.

"Apa kau mencoba mencicipi darahnya, Yuki?"tanya Kaname lagi.

"Ti-tidak, _Nii-san._ Karena aku tahu jika aku menyakiti Zero, kau akan marah."jawab Yuki, merasa dirinya bersalah dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kaname akhirnya mengelus rambut Yuki sambil tersenyum tenang.

"Yuki, pergi tidur sekarang. Aku akan urus _dia_."ucap Kaname terenyum sampai akhirnya Yuki pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

Baru saja dia ingin menyentuh knop pintu kamar Zero, dia mendengar erangan dari dalam. Dia tahu kalau suara itu suara Zero. Kaname membuka pintunya dan segera menhampiri Zero yang terus memegangi lengannya. Kaname mencoba menenangkan Zero, namun yang ia dapat hanyalah penolakan kasar dari Zero.

"Pergi! Vampire brengsek!" teriak Zero menjauh dari sosok Kaname.

Kaname memasang wajah sedih, kemudian dia berusaha untuk menenangkan Zero.

"Kiryu-kun. Biar kulihat lukamu. Aku akan mengobatinya."ucap Kaname pelan, sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Zero yang sudah bergetar tubuhnya.

Saat Kaname mendekatkan dirinya pada Zero, Zero tidak menghindar lagi. Zero menatap tajam kearah Kaname dan waspada jika Kaname secara tiba-tiba menyergapnya.

Dengan mengambil lengan Zero yang terluka. Kaname merobek lengan baju Zero dan melihat-lihat lukanya. Mata merah Kaname menyala-nyala, apakah karena darah Zero yang menggiurkan. Tidak heran saat dia sedang dikantor menghirup aroma darah yang lezat. Tapi kemudian Kaname mengurung niatnya dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan luka Zero. Mata Zero tertutup rapat merasakan akan datang rasa sakit. Sedikit demi sedikit lukanya menutup dan tidak ada darah yang keluar, bersih seperti semula.

Kedua mata Zero terbuka, dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit apapun. Kemudian dia melihat lengannya dan lukanya menghilang. Lalu,dia menatap Kaname, kenapa bagi Zero wajah Kaname terlihat tidak asing. Tapi dia tidak tahu Kaname.

"Kau pasti lapar, aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu."ucap Kaname, sembari meninggalkan Zero yang diam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kaname datang membawakan makanan dan minuman untuk Zero. Saat itu, Zero tidak berpikir untuk melarikan diri, semenjak melihat Kaname. Si _Brunette_ duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dia tersenyum hangat kepada Zero, namun yang disenyumi hanya membuang muka.

"Makanlah, setelah makan. Kau boleh bicara."ucap Kaname menyodorkan seporsi bubur hangat dan juga buah anggur juga tidak lupa dengan segelas air mineral.

Inilah saatnya Kaname untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada Zero, Zero yang sekarang sangat keras kepala dan mudah dibalik itu mungkin Zero bisa diluluhkan. Kaname melihat Zero tidak menyentuh makanannya melainkan hanya ditatap. Dia berpikir apakah makanan ini beracun atau tidak.

"Makan, aku tidak meracuni makananmu."ucap Kaname menjawab pertanyaan dibenak Zero.

Akhirnya Zero melahap makanannya dan sampai akhirnya tidak tersisa makanannya. Zero mungkin sangat lapar, dia sudah beberapa hari tidak makan. Kemudian setelah selesai makan dia menatap kembali Kaname. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa itu Kaname.

"Pertama, terima kasih sudah menolongku."ucap Zero kembali pelan.

"Sama-sama."jawab Kaname tersenyum ramah.

Mengapa begitu melihat senyuman Kaname, Zero merasa sangat akrab dengannya, tapi dia tidak merasa mengenalnya juga. Zero juga baru pertama kalinya ditolong oleh seorang vampire, sebelumnya dia tidak ingat lagi. Semenjak insiden kebakaran dikotanya dulu,membuatnya lupa akan sesuatu.

"Tadi kau memanggilku "Kiryu" apa kau mengenalku? Siapa sebenarnya kau ini?" tanya Zero bingung. Kaname menatap Zero seolah merasa ada yang salah dengan Zero.

"Tentu aku tahu kau, clanmu selalu memburu kami. Kiryu Zero."jawab Kaname tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan pertama Zero.

Kemudian sentak Zero bangun dari kasurnya dan ingin bergegas pergi, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan vampire. Tapi dia kemudian merasakan pergelangan tangannya terasa ada yang menahannya. Dia melihat tatapan sedih Kaname. Zero mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Siapa kau?"Tanya Zero.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Siapa kau?"_

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Zero. Mungkin sesuatu menghancurkan kepalanya, hingga Zero lupa dengannya. Kaname menatap nanar kearahnya, belum mengatakan apa pun kepada Zero.

Tidak terasa bagi Zero, kalau Kaname menunggunya selama beberapa tahun lamanya. Tidakkah menyakitkan hatinya,disaat Kaname pertama kalinya jatuh cinta kepada Zero saat pertama kali bertemu. Namun, apakah jawaban Zero untuknya. Mungkinkah dia akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Kaname masih memegang pergelangan tangan Zero yang kurus, tapi mungkinkah ini jawabannya kalau Zero tidak mencintainya.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika Kaname memberikan namanya, dia seorang _pureblood_ . Wajahnya sudah tidak memberikan sebuah harapan. Kaname tidak akan membiarkan Zero pergi lagi. Dia tidak mau merasa kehilangan lagi.

"Kuran Kaname." jawabnya.

Kaname bisa melihat ekspresi yang terdapat pada wajah Zero. Terkejut. Tentu saja seorang Zero akan sangat _shock_ jika didepan matanya adalah _pureblood_.

"Ku..Kuran Kaname, _pur...pure..blood_." ucap Zero terpatah-patah. Saat itu, dari pandangan tidak percaya menjadi pandangan kebencian.

Kemarahan Zero semakin meningkat kepada Kaname, sungguh kasihan Kaname yang selalu mencari Zero dimanapun. Namun, hasilnya adalah dia akan dibenci oleh Zero.

Zero saat itu menghempas tangan Kaname kasar dan berlari pergi. Dia tidak sempat mencari senjatanya, _Bloody Rose._ Padahal senjatanya bisa saja menyelamatkannya dari vampire apapun.

Kaname yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun, hanya berpikir agar Zero tidak pergi. Sangat sulit untuk berhenti memikirkan Zero, yang juga orang pertama membuatnya nyaman selain Yuki dan juga orang tuanya. Inilah malam terberat Kaname.

Disuatu tempat, dua orang vampire bangsawan sedang berjalan-jalan didekat taman mawar milik tuannya. Salah satunya memiliki rambut kuning-keemasan dan bermata biru pekat, yang satunya memiliki warna rambut orange dan warna matanya juga sama dengan rambutnya.

"Oy, Akatsuki. Apa kau mencium bau manusia tadi?"tanya Aido.

"Hmm."jawabKainyang ditanya.

"Enak ya...Aku mau mencobanya."ucap Aido, sedang asik dengan imajinasinya untuk minum darah manusia. Sudah lama mereka tidak meminum darah manusia. Tapi mereka masih bisa dibantu oleh pil darah, dan bertahan lama.

Disela jalan-jalan Kain dan Aido di taman, dengan pengheliatan mereka sendiri didepannya seorang manusia berlari-lari. Ternyata perasaan Aido dengan adanya manusia di rumah besar ini tidak salah.

Kedua sudut bibir Aido naik, seakan dia sedang tersenyum jahat. Dia akan mencoba meminum darah manusia itu. Dia tidak tahu kalau manusia itu sudah diincar oleh tuannya sendiri.

"Akatsuki, aku mau dia."kata Aido tidak lupa dengan senyuman jahatnya. Kain yang juga sebagai sepupu Aido itu sudah berusaha untuk menahan saudaranya itu untuk tidak mengganggu manusia.

Namun. Saran dari Kain tidak didengarkan oleh Aido dan mulai waspada jika suatu saat tuannya akan marah. Aido berlari dengan kecepatan vampirenya dan menghalangi jalan manusia _silver _itu.

"Jangan mendekat, Vampire." Zero memperingatkan, dua vampire didepannya untuk menyingkir.

Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka untuk menyingkir. Mata biru milik Aido berubah merah menyala. Kemudian sedikit demi sedikit Zero mundur dan berlari lain arah. Namun, tidak ada gunanya berlari lagi. Aido menahannya, dia tidak mau mangsanya kabur semudah itu.

Akhirnya dengan kecepatan vampirenya, tangan Aido mencengkeram leher Zero dan mendorongnya di sebuah pohon.

"Ugh."rintih Zero.

"Hanabusa, cepat kalau kau tidak ingin kena hukuman dari Kaname-_sama_."kata Kain memperingatkan saudaranya.

'Kana..me.'pikir Zero, seorang _pureblood_ yang dia benci.

Tubuh Zero tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mungkin terkena oleh mantra dari mata vampire itu. Dia tidak bisa menyerang Aido, rasanya tubuhnya sudah dimatirasakan oleh Aido.

Cengkeraman Aido semakin kuat dan membuat Zero sulit bernafas, kemudian dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher kanan Zero. Aido kemudian menjilati leher Zero yang sudah merinding.

"Kau takut, yah? Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin merasakan darahmu saja."ucap Aido, yang diakhiri dengan kekehannya.

Belum sempat dia menancapkan taringnya pada Zero, tubuhnya terasa terdorong keras, dan dia jatuh ketanah.

"Hanabusa!"teriak Aido.

"Ka...name-_sama_ ?"bisik Aido melihat tuannya datang dengan raut wajah sangat marah.

Zero yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam, tubuhnya sangat gemetaran. Sesekali melihat wajah Kaname, dia menyaksikan mata merah Kaname yang menyala. Mata merah menyala Kaname menatap Zero. Mata Zero terbelalak melihatnya tubuhnya semakin melemah, kemudian matanya ingin menutup. Akhirnya dia terjatuh tersungkur kedepan,namun ditahan oleh tangan Kaname.

Sekarang saatnya dua vampire yang dihadapan Kaname yang merinding. Mereka tidak berani menatap tuannya, makanya mereka berdua hanya bisa mengarahkan matanya ke tanah. Kaname pada saat itu sudah menggendong Zero layaknya pengantin, menatap kedua vampire bersaudara itu.

"Aku minta maaf, Kaname_-sama_ karena gagal menahan Hanabusa."ucap Kain dengan tundukan minta maaf.

Aido yang terus menatap tanah merasa dirinya sangat bersalah karena membuat tuannya sangat-sangat marah. Lalu,diamendengar suara sepatu mendekatinya, dia tahu kalau suara itu suara sepatu Kaname.

"Aido. Jika kau sampai melakukannya lagi, Aku tidak segan-segan untuk menghancurkanmu."nada Kanameterasa sangat dingin.

"_Hai, _Kaname-_sama,_ Aku minta maaf."ucap Aido merasa bersalah, dia masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Dengan sekejap Kaname menghilang membawa Zeronya kembali ke kamarnya. Kedua bangsawan vampire itupun menjadi lega. Kaname tidak langsung menhukumnya. Kemudian Kain mengusap rambut Aido, tubuh Aido sudah panas-dingin.

"Jangan bertindak sesuka hatimu lagi, Hanabusa."kata Kain menyarankan.

Aido hanya menjawabnya dengan dengusan kesal, padahal didalam hatinya dia selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa Kaname membela manusia itu. Selama dia tinggal dengan Kaname, belum pernah dia membawa manusia kedalam istana tuannya.

"Akatsuki, aku heran. Kenapa Kaname-_sama_ membawa manusia kemari? Kurasa manusia tadi terlihat sangat spesial baginya."kata Aido bingung.

"Hmm, kau benar. Manusia itu mungkin sangat spesial. Manusia itu rasanya seorang _Hunter._" jawab Kain dengan wajah malasnya.

"Eeeeh! _Hunter?!_ _Houtou?!_" teriak Aido tidak percaya.

Kain sangat peka dalam menilai kepribadian seseorang. Dari saat Zero tidak takut oleh vampire diatahu kalau seorang _Hunter _tidak pernah takut oleh vampire apapun.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka dan tidak lupa Kain untuk mengingatkan Aido untuk tidak mengganggu manusia itu lagi.

Disebuah kamar Kaname membaringkan Zero dengan perlahan-lahan dan menyelimutinya sampai dada. Kaname tidak lepas pandang oleh sosok Zero, banyak hal yang membuat Kaname tidak ingin lepas dari sosok Zero. Punggung tangan Kaname akhirnya mengusap pipi lembut Zero dengan penuh perhatian, Kaname tersenyum tipis.

"_Good night, Zero._"bisiknya, dan kemudian dia pergi.

Keesokan harinya, suasana pagi yang sejuk dan juga sinar matahari yang selalu hangat setiap saatnya. Burung-burung kecil sudah mulai megeluarkan suaranya dan pagi adalah dimana setiap aktivitas dimulai.

Disebuah kamar yang megah, seseorang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela besarnya itu, membuat orang itu terbangun. Mata_Amethyst_nya terbuka pelahan-lahan dan melihat kesebuah jendela yang sangat besar. Tubuh lemasnya dipaksakan untuk bangun dan disandarkan punggungnya di sanggahan tempat tidur itu.

Zero begitu sangat bingung, bagaimana caranya dia harus pergi dari tempat ini. Dia sudah berhari-hari tidak pulang kerumah _Master_-nya. Jika saja kejadiaanya tidak seperti ini dia tidak akan berpikiran serumit ini.

Semenjak semua keluarga Zero meninggal dan dia tidak memiliki apapun untuk hidup. Maka beberapa hari dia sendirian, datanglah pemuda besar, gagah, bermata biru dan berambut hitam untuk menjadikan Zero sebagai muridnya. _Master_ –nya , Yagari Touga yang selalu merawatnya dengan dibantu _partner_-nya, Cross Kaien.

Zero kecil selalu berlatih cara memburu vampire, baginya mereka sudah menjadi keluarga. Karena selama ini, keluarga Kiryu tidak memiliki kerabat terdekat. Sewaktu Zero masih berumur 12 tahun dia sudah bisa membunuh satu vampire. Yagari sangat bangga kepada Zero, yang akhirnya dia bisa membalas perbuatan _pureblood_ yang sudah membunuh keluarganya.

Sekarang ini Zero tidak bisa kemana-mana, dia terlalu takut kepada _Master-_nya jika belum kembali. Ditengah lamunannya, suara langkahan kaki mendekati pintu. Zero segera mewaspadai diri, selama dia ditempat ini dia tidak bisa hidup aman.

"Zero-_kun_. Aku membawakan makanan."sapa Yuki yang ceria menghampiri Zero.

Yuki yang saat itu juga ditemani oleh Aido datang ke kamar Zero dengan membawakan sarapan. Tatapan Zero tidak lepas dari Aido, vampire yang sudah menghalanginya saat ingin kabur dari tempat ini.

"Eumm, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Kuran Yuki dan vampire yang disampingku ini Hanabusa Aido. Senang bertemu denganmu Kiryu Zero."ucap Yuki, sambil mengeluarkan senyuman cerianya.

"Kau Kuran?"tanya Zero tidak percaya. Namun,hanya dijawab anggukan dari Yuki. Sedih rasanya jika senjatanya tidak ada ditangannya. Jika saja ada ditangannya, dia pasti bisa membunuh semua vampire ini.

"Oy. Eumm..Kiryu, _Ano..._ Aku minta maaf saat kejadian tadi malam."ucap Aido, menundukkan wajahnya.

Mata Zero terbelalak melihat seorang vampire yang baru saja minta maaf terhadapnya. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia mendengar permintaan maaf dari seorang vampire.

"Memangnya kau berbuat apa tadi malam, Aido-_kun_ ?"tanya Yuki, memakai muka polosnya pada Aido. Membuat wajah Aido bersemburat merah. Zero yang menyaksikan itu semua hanya diam dan lebih ingin menonton saja.

"Euh...Aku mencoba menggigitnya."jawab Aido malu-malu.

"Ahhh! Ya ampun, Aido-_kun._ Kau parah sekali. Zero-_kun_, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Aido-_kun, _memang sangat bodoh dalam bertindak."ucap Yuki, seraya mendekatkan dirinya pada Zero.

Zero hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan hanya menatap makanannya. Dia sedang bingung dengan sikap para vampire disini. Kenapa seorang _pureblood_ membuatnya nyaman, hatinya begitu gundah. Saat ini, dia sedang melihat kearah _pureblood_ yang begitu manis dan selalu ceria sedang tertawa kepada vampire yang menemaninya.

Apakah mungkin yang membunuh keluarganya adalah _pureblood _yang lain. Ini sudah menjadi diluar pikiran Zero. Dia harus segera menanyakannya pada _Master_-nya nanti.

"Yuki, Aido. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Kiryu-_kun_. Kalian bisa bicara nanti." Suara dari pintu, Kaname sedang menyandar dipinggir pintu sambil melipat tangannya.

'Dia lagi.'pikir Zero kesal.

Dan dibalas anggukan dari Yuki dan Aido,mereka berdua pun keluar pintu dan meninggalkan Zero dan Kaname berdua, lagi.

"_Zero._" bisik Kaname, membuat Zero terasa mengocok isi kepalanya.

* * *

N/A : First Fanfic! Gak tahu mau nulis apa lagi,, Kayaknya chapter berikutnya Zero udah mau inget Kana deh... Please review ya !


End file.
